Erwachen
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: Her sisters hate her. Jun's the only one that will talk to her. They obviously don't realise that she's lonely. Especially since her new body comes with a hindrance. Extremely minor Jun x Kira fluff near the end. Warning: OOC Kirakishou


**[A/N] This story may be a little confusing, however this is a case of we're starting in the middle and leaving out the beginning. Also, considering how f-ed up Kirakishou is, she may be _extremely_ OOC here. However, I will explain everything at the bottom. For now, enjoy, and don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>Kirakishou smiled, her white rose twisting in its socket.<p>

"Okay, seriously," Suiseiseki shouted, looking thoroughly creeped out, "cut that out, you!"

"Cut that out, you," the doll parroted, that creepy grin never fading. While Suiseiseki started to get annoyed, Suigintou scoffed, "That stopped being cute a long time ago. And while I may admit that it was fun at first to watch Suiseiseki there throw a fit at being mimicked, now though, it is just annoying." Kirakishou tilted her head to the side, a finger resting on her lips.

"Oh, big sis, you don't really mean that," she giggled. Kanaria pointed her bow at the doll and shouted, "Oh shut up already!"

"Or what?" Shinku's gaze hardened.

"Or we might just have to silence you ourselves." At that, the six dolls surrounded the doll dressed in white, getting ready to attack, yet also preparing themselves should she attack first. They had already gotten a taste of her power; it had taken Jun showing up that one time to save them all.

"Wait!" They all turned to the source of the voice; Jun was running toward them, clutching something close to himself. He eventually skidded to a stop. Shinku and Hinaichigo parted, allowing him to get through to Kirakishou. Panting, he lowered his arms to show the doll what he held in them. Kirakishou's one eye widened, and the other dolls seemed surprised and shocked as well.

"You...made me a body..." Kirakishou whispered, floating closer to the boy. Her sisters stiffened, ready to act in case she choose to do something to the boy.

Indeed, it was a doll, made in her likeness. It was identical to the seventh doll, from the thigh high boots, to the rose buds in her head, even down to the rose in her right socket. Kirakishou lifted her hand and caressed the still form's cheek, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Yeah, I made it," Jun said, his panting having slowed down, "It's yours if you leave the others alone." Kirakishou smiled, although it wasn't a creepy, sadistic smile they had been seeing from her. It was truly a genuine smile.

She closed her eye and held her hand to her chest. She started to glow, however, her Rosa Mystica didn't float out of her. Instead, they could all see a faint red glow come from her mouth. Then, with Jun still holding the doll, Kirakishou leaned forward and kissed it.

"She always has to do things the hard way," Suigintou muttered. The other dolls looked rather creeped out by this odd display of affection, as did Jun, who had a better view than most of them. Eventually, both Kirakishous were glowing, only for the one delivering the kiss to begin to sparkle and fade away. Soon, all that remained of her was a few white rose petals, which floated to the ground.

"Well," Souseiseki said, "that certainly was...erm...interesting." Jun turned to Shinku and asked, "What should we do with her?" Before the blonde could respond, Suiseiseki darted forward, shouting, "Isn't it obvious? We leave her here! Simple!" Kanaria threw her arm into the air, saying with enthusiasm, "Kana seconds!"

"I personally don't care so long as she remains wound down and away from us," Suigintou said, turning her back to them all. Jun turned to Shinku.

"Shinku?" The blonde closed her eyes, as if she were thinking about it. Then, she opened them and told the boy, "It is your choice. We will return home. Do what you wish." And with that, they all left Jun alone with the doll.

* * *

><p>"And the culprit is..." The dolls leaned forward, anticipation thick in the air. Suigintou herself, despite not liking the show, was also waiting expectantly with wide eyes from her perch above the fridge (In an earlier attempt to get away from a giddy Hina).<p>

Kunkun pointed his paw dramatically, however, before he could say who did it, in a dramatic fashion like always, the TV cut out, prompting the dolls, Suigintou included, to scream, "NO!" At this, her younger sisters, aside from Shinku, who was now trembling slightly, near tears, turned to her, where upon she turned away, blushing.

"I-I mean that in that Shinku is about to start crying. I almost feel pity at that proud doll throwing away her prim and proper ways over some dumb puppet." Before anyone could question this, they all turned to the door, where they could hear footsteps. The door opened, and Jun asked, "What happened?" He then noticed Shinku weeping by the TV.

"Uh...do I want to know?" Suiseiseki walked up to him, saying, "No, no you don't. Now," she looked up at him, a serious expression on her face. Jun knew instantly what topic she was going to bring up, "what did you do with her?"

And suddenly, the matter of Shinku's weeping and Suigintou's slip of the tongue no longer mattered. All the dolls, even Shinku, who wiped away her tears and stood again, though not without giving the TV a painful look of longing, turned to Jun. All of them wore serious expressions, even the normally childish Hina.

"You can all come see for yourselves," was all he said before leaving the room again. They all shared a look, a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Then, they followed him out of the room.

What they found in the store room shocked them.

There was a small tower of boxes, and sitting on them was none other than Kirakishou. Still asleep, mind.

"Wha...What is she doing here?_!_" Suiseiseki shouted, pointing at her. She looked about ready to charge forward and attack the sleeping doll. She took a step forward, only for Souseiseki to grab her wrist and tell her, "Suiseiseki, wait!"

Hina and Kana clung on to each other, expecting her to suddenly wake up and attack them. Suigintou narrowed her eyes and glared at the doll. Shinku's face, still wet from her momentary mourning of the TV, bore no expression. She looked up at her medium and asked, "I suppose you have a good reason to have brought her here?" Jun shrugged.

"Not really. I just couldn't leave her there." Suiseiseki shook off her twin and kicked Jun in the shin, screaming, "You're too soft, you! Give her to me, I'll take her back there!" Her sister pulled her off the boy and, grabbing her in a headlock, told her frantically, "S-Suiseiseki, please! Let Jun explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!" she said, struggling. Her struggles, unfortunately, saw both dolls hit the ground, knocking into Hina and Kana and bringing them down too.

"Honestly," Suigintou scoffed. Jun growled, "What the hell is with you, you rotten little doll?_!_" It was then, while he was bent to their height so he could massage his thoroughly abused limb, that Suigintou noticed something; something in his pocket with the familiar shape of a wind up key. She continued to stare at the shape, until Jun noticed her.

"What?" Suigintou blinked, then turned her back to him.

"You're going to wind her up, aren't you?" The hallway fell into silence. Jun glared at the back of the doll, then said defiantly, "Yeah, so?" She didn't say anything for a while. No-one did. Then, she sighed.

"Very well then. We will leave you alone. Come on," she said, headed toward the living room door, "we have a television to repair." The four dolls managed to, rather ungracefully, untangle themselves from each other. Suiseiseki, in her shock, was simply lead toward the living room by Souseiseki, who looked relieved by the fact that she wasn't struggling any more. Soon, it was only Shinku and Jun in the hallway.

They stared at each, not a word being said. Then, Shinku nodded, and turned, leaving. Jun scoffed.

"What was with that?" he muttered, standing again and removing the key from his pocket. Holding the white doll close, he inserted the key into her back and wound. The clicking of her inner gears filled the store room. When he pulled away, she had already started to move. Her movements were jerky at first, but she was moving. Kirakishou started to slip down from the boxes, until she was standing.

Her eye opened slowly, as her head twitched slightly. She took one shaky step forward, then another. However, when she went to take a third, she collapsed onto her knees. Nonetheless, she continued to move, lifting her arms. Her eye widened as she gasped, taking in her shaking hands. Soon, her movements became smoother. Jun bent down, so he could get a look at her.

She paid him no attention, instead seeming to find great interest in her hands, as she turned them over again and again. She turned her head and, spying the mirror, started to crawl toward it. Jun frowned. Shouldn't she be able to walk?

Her inability to walk didn't seem to be the doll's main priority at that moment however, so she paid it no thought. When she reached the mirror, she sat in front of it, taking in her reflection. Her breathing heavy, she reached forward and gently lay her hand on the surface.

Kirakishou stared straight at her reflection and whispered, "I...I am Kirakishou...seventh Rozen Maiden...and..." she smiled, another genuine smile, "...and I am whole." A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned and regarded Jun for the first time. She crawled over to him and hugged him, surprising him.

"Thank you," she whispered, beginning to cry. Jun blinked, confused.

"Uh...you're welcome?"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, none of the other dolls were happy with this, despite Kirakishou's obvious personality change. While some kept their feelings on the inside, others (Really, it was only Suiseiseki that outwardly opposed the doll's awakening) choose to throw a tantrum.<p>

So when Suigintou, the doll most of them didn't get along with, offered to take them all to meet her medium, they all accepted in a heartbeat. As the last doll left the room, Kirakishou, still on her knees, looked down and muttered, "They hate me."

"No, they don't," Jun told her, bending down again, "Just give 'em time. Hell, most of them don't like Suigintou, but they're getting along with her now." Kirakishou looked up at him and told him, "That is only because they now have a common interest; hating me." She looked away again and said, "I don't blame them. If I were another person, I would hate myself." Jun sighed, standing again.

He wandered over to the fridge and took out a juice carton. He was about to head over to the couch, when he heard Kirakishou ask, "Could you please do me a favour?"

"Huh?" She pointed to the kitchen table and asked, "Could you please bring two chairs over? Set them up facing each other. Some distance apart would be nice." Though confused by her request, Jun complied. He set one up in front of Kirakishou, and another a little away. The doll looked between the two chairs, then said, "A little more." Raising one of his eyebrows, the boy dragged the chair slightly farther away from the other chair.

Kirakishou studied both chairs again, before nodding.

"This will suffice. Thank you." Then, grabbing the chair in front of her, she brought herself up into a standing position, though she didn't let go of the chair. Her legs appeared shaky and she seemed uncertain as she regarded the distance between the chairs. Still confused, Jun walked around the chair and headed to the couch.

The dolls had since fixed the TV, and now, he was sitting there, sipping from the carton, idly flicking through the channels. Just as he was about to sigh and go do something upstairs, he heard a thump. Eyes widening, he stood and turned around.

Kirakishou was once again collapsed on the floor, halfway between the two chairs. Her hair was covering her face, however Jun could see her shoulder shaking, and he could hear her quietly sobbing.

"H-Hey," he called, hurrying over to her, "are you alright?" She lifted her head, and he could see the stream of tears coming from her eye. She sniffed.

"I...I can't walk," she sobbed. Jun blinked, taken aback.

"Wha...but the others can walk just fine." Kirakishou blinked, then asked, "You made my body?" Jun nodded. She smiled.

"I see...you lack the true skills of a maestro," she whispered, lowering her head. Jun frowned.

"Gee, you're pretty grateful." She looked up again. She was still smiling.

"Oh, I am. However, while you may have the potential of a maestro like father, you lack the true skills that he and others have." Jun blinked, confused.

"Uh...you lost me." Kirakishou chuckled.

"I apologise. Allow me to explain." Jun picked her up, surprising her, and carried her over to the couch. When she gave him a confused look, he said, "I thought you'd want to sit somewhere more comfortable than the floor." She smiled.

"You're a good boy." The boy sat next to her and asked, "So, how come you can't walk?" Kirakishou nodded.

"Right. Well, you are a talented boy. However, at the current moment, your skills only extend to repairing others and calling back lost souls. While you were able to make this body for me, your lack of skills have made me unable to walk." Jun stared at her, shocked.

"I'm...sorry," he muttered, looking away. If he'd known that...

He felt a hand on his cheek, which then directed his face back toward the doll.

"Don't be," she told him, "I may not be able to walk, but I at least have this body. It can function. It allows me to live. And for that, I am eternally grateful."

"But..." he trailed off. Kirakishou chuckled.

"At the moment, you may think of me like a child; I must be taught. And then I must take what I have been taught, and practise. It is as the old saying goes; Practise makes perfect. And soon, I will perfect walking. You have nothing to apologise for." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and laid her head against his chest.

Although the boy's cheeks did turn a faint pink colour at the doll's affection, he couldn't help but regard her with a confused look.

_'You're one strange doll...'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. Mi. Gawd.<strong>

**Kirakishou is so. Damn. O. O. C! MAH! I can't write Kirakishou or Shinku to save my life! [/shot]**

**Now then, I suppose you're all wondering why I wrote her like this. Well...**

**We all see things differently, right? Right. Well, I personally see Kirakishou as a Yandere. Therefore, she must have a nice side. And one day, I thought, 'well wait a minute. She's been in that N-Field for god only knows how long. If she comes out of there...I just don't see her walking.'**

**So, that's where that idea came from. It was only recently I began to look deeper into her dere side.**

**And I thought, 'She would be so adorable if she acted moe. And what if she was a quiet wee thing? OHMIGAWD I have to write her like that!' XD**

**So, if you hate this story, go ahead a flame me. I'll PM you. What will I say?**

**'Congrats on flaming me! Now I know what it feels like to have my heart shattered! XD'**

**...Seriously, I've never been flamed. But, if you don't want to hurt my feelings, I'll accept a lie.**

**XD**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, hope you all enjoyed the Kira x Jun fluff there.<strong>

**...Plus, I barely gave Hina, Kana or Souseiseki any screentime. And Souseiseki's my fave character too. -.-**

**Title translation – Erwachen = Awakening (German)**


End file.
